


Drumstick

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM - Kind Of, Barebacking, Best Friends, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Dom Ashton, Drumstick Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Sex, Hardcore, Hotel Sex, Lashton - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, Luke Is Such A Slut, M/M, Mashton Mention, Mild Kink, Missionary Position, Needy Luke Hemmings, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Teasing, Top Ashton, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael left Luke tied to the bed, it was Ashton who came to the rescue. The conversation they had, turned into proving how good of a drummer Ashton was and in the end, Luke always got what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drumstick

“Well, I’ll let you contemplate that. I’m going to bed.”

“Yeah,” the younger boy mumbled as he let his finger graze the soft end of the toy.

“Goodnight.”

Pushing the toy aside, he turned his attention back at Ashton; Ashton, who already had his hand on the doorknob. “Stay and chat with me.”

“Chat? Ok,” Ashton turned around and walked back to the bed, dropping himself on it and making a face when he accidentally placed his hand on the bunny tail.

“It’s just a butt plug.”

“Yeah but it was just in your ass. That’s gross.”

“How is that? You’ve had your fingers in my ass before.”

“That’s something else…”

“Maybe you wouldn’t have been grossed out if it had been in Michael’s ass.”

“What? Why would you say that?” Ashton wanted to look at Luke but he felt too embarrassed to.

“You guys fuck on a regular basis,” the younger boy stated.

“That’s not true… we only do it from time to time.”

“I always thought if one day you’d be horny and desperately needed to fuck someone, you’d come to me because of that ‘hotdog and milkshake’ stunt I pulled when we first met. But I was wrong, it was Michael you went to.”

“I never went to Michael. I mean, I did but he’s the one who seduced me. And about that ‘hotdog and milkshake thing’, I never understood what it meant until you sucked me in the toilet.”

“Tell me about it.”

Ashton stayed quiet and suddenly the thread that was hanging from the hem of his tee seemed much more interesting.

“Go on, I’m waiting,” Luke nudged him.

“Seriously?” Ashton finally lifted his head to stare at him.

“We’re best friends, you can tell me.”

“When we went on tour for the first time, Michael was not feeling well and he was missing home. I went to comfort him but somehow, he started certain things and we ended up having sex. At first we were doing it whenever one of us was homesick but then we were just doing it because we simply could.”

“Wow… I still wish it was me.”

“You were still a kid at that time.”

“But I’m not anymore.”

“And I believe you’re having enough sex for your age, you don’t need more.”

“I don’t but I want,” Luke shifted to a sitting position, crossing his legs under him and Ashton caught sight of his penis.

“Please, can’t you wear some clothes?”

“Why? Am I distracting you?”

“No, of course not,” he replied with an almost invisible smile.

“Yeah, why would I?” the younger boy giggled as he ran the back of his fingers up and down his chest while biting his lower lip at the same time.

Ashton cursed inwardly and shifted so that his back was turned to Luke; he did not want to be looking at Luke while he was naked and was rubbing his chest. Taking Ashton’s silence as a sign that he was indeed messing with his mind, Luke got on his knees and shifted closer to the drummer, settling on his haunches behind him. He placed one hand on his shoulder and loosely wrapped the other around his waist before leaning closer and licking the back of Ashton’s neck gently. Breathing as steadily as he could through his nose, the older boy tried to ignore what Luke was doing to him and instead let his eyes roam around the room; anything was better than lingering on the thought of Luke’s tongue against his skin or how the little hair on the back of his neck were standing straight. Without warning and frowning, Ashton got up and walked over to where Luke’s duffel bag was lying on the floor.

“What’s this doing here? Where did you get this?” he pulled a pair of drumstick from the bag and shook them. They were not ordinary drumstick because a few days ago, while they were in their dressing room, Calum and Ashton had a competition on who would make the best customised drumstick and Ashton had kept them carefully in his suitcase.

“I stole them… I was hiding them because I didn’t get the chance to draw too.”

“You were busy playing FIFA with Michael that day. No offense but you’re not very talented with a marker in your hand, you should probably stick to your guitar since you’re a little better at that, just a little bit.”

“A little? You’re not so bad with the drums either, I’d say you’re average, low average,” Luke nodded.

The drummer raised an eyebrow, “Average?” he walked to the bed again and hit Luke in the thigh lightly with the drumstick.

“Ahhh” Luke shouted in an exaggerated way and rubbed the spot; Ashton had not hit him hard but he wanted some drama. “Yes… but maybe you can prove me otherwise.”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Bang me like your drums, Ashton.”

Humming in response, Ashton again hit Luke’s thigh and laughed. With eyes locked with Ashton’s, Luke pulled one of the sticks from the older boy’s hand and brought it to his lips. He licked one end and then directed it to his nipple before rubbing it against the bud. When he was certain he had all of Ashton’s attention, he bit his lips and let out a gasp. Slowly, he trailed it down his chest and stomach before moving it back up. Ashton let his eyes stay glued to the drumstick as it went up and down Luke’s chest and he cursed inwardly while little whimpers left Luke’s parted lips. Luke moaned when Ashton again hit the same spot without warning before hitting him in the inner thigh of the same leg. He was about to complain but finally stayed quiet; he did ask Ashton to do him like his drums, so, some hitting were to be expected. Reaching out, Ashton was going to pull the drumstick from Luke’s hand but the younger boy shook his head and pushed Ashton’s hand away.

Ashton stared at him; if he wanted to get the stick from Luke, he would have to try another way and he already had an idea. Kneeling in front of the other boy, Ashton cupped the side of his face and inched closer. He blew on Luke’s lips before lightly pressing his lips against them. A smile instantly appeared on his lips when Luke closed his eyes and kissed him back. It was only a matter of seconds before their tongues got involved and they moved together, slowly at first and then more impatiently. Gently, Ashton caressed Luke’s arm with his other hand, occasionally stopping to rub soothing circles at his shoulder before letting his fingers graze his arm again. Carefully, he trailed his hand lower and pulled the drumstick from Luke’s hand, which held it in a loose grip. The drummer laughed when he licked Luke’s lips one last time before pulling away and wriggling the sticks in front of Luke’s face. The younger boy faked a shocked gasp as he tried to push Ashton away from him.

“You tricked me,” Luke shook his head in disbelief.

“Nope… if you want me to bang you like my drums, I’m gonna need both of them. The choice is yours,” the older boy shrugged.

“Fine, do whatever you need to. I’m all yours, Baby.”

“I’m gonna need you to turn around.”

Once Luke was positioned on all fours, Ashton shifted and settled behind him. Lifting a hand, he lightly hit Luke across his ass cheek before bending down and kissing the spot. He lifted his other hand and hit his other cheek before placing a kiss there as well. Each little hit earned a kiss and if it was too harsh, it was rewarded by kiss and a lick. Luke dropped his head on the pillow and fisted the sheet on either sides of his head as a tiny moans escaped his lips every time the drumstick would connect with his skin. He bit his lower lip and smiled against the pillow; if that was called banging, then he would love to have someone to bang him on a daily basis, because he honestly was on cloud nine at that particular moment. Ashton smirked when Luke pushed back against his mouth; the younger boy seemed to be enjoying himself and that too, a little too much for what he had asked for. _‘Average’_ , was what he said; Ashton would show him how average he was by teasing him and making him beg for it.

Aligning his mouth above Luke’s ass, Ashton spat into the crease and pulled back slightly to watch the saliva slide down until it reached his hole. Gently, he pushed one end of the drumstick in, taking Luke by surprise. When he was certain he had buried it deep enough without causing any discomfort to Luke, Ashton pulled it back slightly and then back in. As he set a steady pace, he trailed the other drumstick up and down Luke’s back. He stopped that movement for a moment before hitting the younger boy in the side before rubbing it at that same area. Not stopping there, he moved it lower and hit his ass once while he twisted the other drumstick in his hole. The drummer dragged the tip of the drumstick along Luke’s skin, and then hit him in the thigh before again patting it to appease it. Trailing back up the younger boy’s inner thigh, he stopped at his balls and massaged them gently with it. Everything he was doing to Luke was done with the drumsticks and Ashton had never thought he would find other exciting uses for them because judging by the way Luke was reacting under him, he would say he was doing a pretty good job.

Ashton guided the stick past Luke’s balls and to his entrance, poking it. After pulling out the first drumstick, he pushed the second one in as well, fucking Luke with both at the same time. Bending down for a second time, the older boy attached his lips to the back of one of Luke’s thighs. He pressed a few kisses there before taking the skin between his teeth and sucking on it. While he moved the drumsticks in and out of Luke, he bit his way up Luke’s thigh to his ass cheek, where he bit down hard. Ashton rotated the sticks, moving them around as gently as he could, as he sucked on the skin of Luke’s ass, making the reddened skin even redder. As for the younger boy, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the special treatments that his ass was receiving from the drummer and his drumsticks. He groaned when the other boy removed his mouth and slapped him hard across the same cheek. When Ashton pulled the sticks out slightly, Luke moved away, getting them completely out; no matter how much he was loving that, he was craving for something bigger, Ashton’s dick.

Turning around, he lifted his eyes to look at Ashton, who was still fully clothed. Luke knelt in front of the older boy and, reaching out, he squeezed the obvious bulge that had formed in his pants. Instantly, a gasp left Ashton’s lips and Luke wasted no time to rid him of the way too many clothes that he was wearing. The blonde leant forward and supported himself on his elbows before taking Ashton’s erection into his much eager mouth. His head moved rapidly and he slid his mouth along the length, sucking on it deeply. Placing one hand on his hips for some extra support, Ashton buried the other one into Luke’s hair as he guided the younger boy and thrust into his mouth at the same time. Letting go of his hips, he again took one of the drumsticks that was lying beside his knee and hit Luke’s ass, causing him to choke at the sudden action. Luke pulled back and coughed before pinching Ashton hard in the stomach. He was about to take the other boy’s penis into his mouth again but before he could do so, Ashton had pushed the drumstick into his mouth.

Luke settled on his knees again and looked directly into Ashton’s eyes as he licked the stick. He rolled his tongue around the end and then took it into his mouth, sucking on it. Pulling the drumstick from Ashton’s hand, Luke traced his lips with it before taking the tip between them. Instinctively, Ashton cursed as his eyes followed each and every movement of the other boy’s mouth; one thing was certain, Luke definitely knew how to take everything to the next level. With the drumstick still into his mouth, he leant closer and pressed his lips to the older boy’s, kissing him. Although it was awkward to have something in the middle, Ashton kissed him back. The two boys rolled their tongue simultaneously around the stick and each other’s tongue impatiently, until Ashton pulled the drumstick away. Ashton pressed a few kisses to his mouth before trailing his mouth to Luke’s cheek, licking his skin but he pulled away and made a face when he tasted something salty on there. It was only after Luke let out a loud laugh that Ashton realised that Michael had smeared his cum on Luke’s cheeks earlier that evening.

The drummer pushed Luke onto his back and after coating himself with the lube that was still on the bed, he pushed into Luke. A grunt escaped Luke’s mouth when Ashton pulled out and pushed back in roughly. He reached out to wrap his fingers around his penis but Ashton slapped his hand away and shook his head negatively. Luke nodded and buried his hands under his pillow and he rotated his hips against Ashton’s, meeting up with the pace that he had set. Taking hold of Luke’s legs at his ankles, Ashton set them on his shoulders as he brought his hips closer to Luke’s ass and buried himself deeper. Ashton took the drumsticks again and, bringing them to Luke’s legs, he tickled his inner thighs with them. That action caused Luke to writhe on the bed and each time he moved, he squeezed his ass muscles around Ashton, in turn, causing the older boy to hiss but he did not stop running the sticks along Luke’s thighs; the way Luke was squeezing him felt good and he did not want the younger boy to stop.

Wanting the fun to last longer, Ashton pulled the drumsticks away from Luke’s thighs and directed one of them to his nipple. He rubbed the bud a few times while he trailed the other stick up and down the other boy’s side, hitting him every once in a while. The drummer pounded hard into Luke’s ass and every time he banged into Luke, the bed hit the wall with a loud thud. Taking his legs off the older boy’s shoulders, Luke locked them around his hips and, pinching his nipples, he tugged on them hard, pulling Ashton down to him in the process and causing him to groan in pain. Luke pressed their lips together when Ashton crashed into his chest and he wasted no time to again squeeze his muscles around the other boy’s erection. He repeated the squeezing movement with each of Ashton’s forward thrusts and Ashton moaned every time Luke added pressure around his length. As he again reached for his penis, Ashton slapped his hand away and pinned both of them above his head as he sucked on Luke’s bottom lip. Luke felt himself being filled with something warm and gradually, Ashton slowed down until his hips had stopped moving.

Ashton pulled out of Luke and knelt beside him as he looked at his erection. Reaching for the belt that Michael had left, Ashton tied Luke’s hands together at the wrist to prevent him from jerking himself off. Luke made a whiny sound at that but Ashton ignored him as he again caressed his chest with a drumstick. He trailed it lower and ran it a few times along the length while he kissed Luke’s hipbone. Making a face, Luke directed his hands to his pelvis and wrapped both his hands around his cock in an attempt to jerk himself off while his hands were tied. The drummer pushed Luke’s hands away and replaced them with his own. He moved his fist along Luke’s much neglected dick, pumping him hard and fast. Luke was writhing mess on mattress and he mumbled some incoherent words as he thrust upward into Ashton’s fist. Ashton twisted his hand around the penis and added enough pressure to make Luke come undone onto his fingers. Wiping his hand onto the sheet, Ashton dropped himself on the bed, beside the younger boy.

“Wow,” Luke laughed. “Ok, I eat my words. You’re an awesome drummer.”

“Always good to hear,” Ashton laughed as well.

“Fuck! This has got to be the best night of my life and it’s not even my birthday or Christmas. I’m certainly looking forward to more nights like this.”

“Don’t push your luck. You just got lucky, that’s all.”

“I seemed to be very lucky these day. So, I’m definitely counting on it.”

“You’re obsessed, that’s all I can say,” Ashton shook his head.

“Obsession,” Luke sighed. “I wouldn’t call it that. I’d rather say attraction, which is bound to happen when one is surrounded by three hot males.”

Getting up, the older boy got dressed and turned to look at Luke. “You’re mad, definitely.”

“Are you gonna leave me like this too or are you gonna untie my hands?”

“I should probably leave you like this but I’ll be nice.” With a smile, the drummer pulled the belt open, freeing Luke’s hands. “I really should get some sleep and you should too. Goodnight. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“You mean, brunch?”

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Luke waved at the boy, who was closing the door, and tapped his fingers against his thigh before wincing. He had red marks all over his body and had no one to blame because he had himself asked Ashton to bang him hard. Shaking his head, he looked at the bunny butt plug with a smile. He had sex with Michael and then with Ashton, all in the same night, should he call Calum as well?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are always welcome :)


End file.
